The Girl in your Thoughts
by rhea michelle malone
Summary: Booth's said it before, Angela is totally a mind reader-but what if she actually was? Now a multichapter! slight Angel Crossover.
1. ahahano

**Hello, everyone:) **

**I've been neglecting this story for awhile, so I'm going to start writing again, beginning with fixing a few minor details in the first chapter!**

**Read. Review. you know the drill:)**

* * *

Temperance shuffled into Angela's office, carrying a file.

"_I wish Angela would hurry up with that reconstruction. Ooh. I love her boots…wonder where she got them…" _She thought to herself.

Angela perked her head up, hearing her friend's footsteps.

"Um, I'm trying as fast as I can sweetie! And Neiman Marcus."

Brennan raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"What?"

"You said you wondered where I got my boots. Neiman Marcus." She repeated, talking slowly, like Brennan was mental.

"I..I never said that…Are you…feeling okay?"

"_She looks okay. Maybe she is pregnant? I didn't watch her walk. Maybe she'll walk for me if I ask in a socialy appropriate way."_ Brennan thought to herself.

"BREN! I am NOT pregnant! And NO! I will not walk for you!" Angela suddenly exclaimed.

"I-I never said anything…are…you…are you reading my mind?" She stuttered, not believing the words as they exited her own mouth.

"Well…I...I don't know. Here, think something. And I'll repeat it."

"_I really do kind of despise Hodgins's beard. It's too scruffy. I wonder if it rubs up against her face when he kisses her…"_ She thought a satisfied smile on her face. No way could she could guess that.

"Brennan! That's mean! Hodgins's beard is freaking hot! And no, it does not rub-it tickles." She exclaimed, a shocked look on her face. The anthropologist was just about to retort when she was interupted by someone knocking lightly on the door frame.

"Hello world!" Booth busted into her office, immediatly noticing his partners low cut shirt that Angela had persuaded her to buy. It didn't help that she was leaning over her desk, propped up on her elbows, her butt unknowingly sticking out. The artist immediatly caught site of his thoughts as soon as he'd entered the room, and almost wished she hadn't.

Angela made a sick face at him, with which he responded with an innocent,

"What?"

Brennan coughed, "Angela can read minds."

Booths face flushed an embarassed shade of red as Angela grinned at him, her nails tapping accusatorily on her forearm.

"I'm gonna go get a coffee." She announced into the silence as Booth shifted awkwardly and Brennan finally began to understand, her face unscrunching and her eyebrows raising.

"What? Why?" Booth stuttered, obviously not wanting to be left alone with his partner, as he wasn't sure what her reaction was.

"Because, _you_ have some very…graphic…fantasies to fulfill. That and getting coffee is better than watching your horny thoughts all day...Though, they were quite impressive, but I don't like feeling...Intrusive." She smiled as she brushed past him, leaving him standing next to Bones, her hands on her hips. A 'look' on her face. He smiled sheepishly.

* * *

"Ah…my sexual knowledge helping the world yet again." She passed a guy that worked in the forensic wing of the museum and shouted at him,

"Don't even think about it!" Leaving him with a bewildered look on his face.

She just smiled, and rolled her eyes in a typical Angela fashion.

* * *

**And there is the re-vamped 1st chapter! **

**Review, if yah please:)**

**~Rhea~**

* * *


	2. Bad Date Because You Shot Me

**So...I re-wrote chapter two! and....here it is!**

**oh...It's a good time for a disclaimer: I do NOT OWN BONES. I asked and they said no. They being FOX. **

* * *

"Oh, you flatter me, but I'm taken." Angela smiled at the confused looking man who was handing her a Frappachino. She grabbed with her right hand, making sure he saw her engagement ring.

She sighed and aimlessly shook her head as she sauntered down the side walk towards the Jeffersonian. She hummed a little tune. It'd been a long week, and she was glad to be out of her lab coat, even if her head _was _buzzing with the thoughts of every person who came within five feet of her.

She stopped suddenly near a couple who were sitting on a bench.

"He hem." She made a noise with her throat and then whispered in the womens ear,

"Just tell him, he'll be so excited, it's all that's on his mind right now." She smiled, winked and walked off, leaving a girl with furrowed brows and a man scratching his head.

* * *

"Bren! I got you're coffee! You're welcome and No. I'm not done yet." She handed the cup to her bewildered friend, who stood next to Booth, who looked slightly annoyed. They walked out of the lab, brushing past a few giddy little interns.

"No. They haven't hooked up-_yet_" Angela informed them, putting an abrupt hault to their whispering and giggling. Leaving them stone faced as the couple in question passed by.

* * *

She stepped up to the platform, sliding her card through, smiling at the familiar, approving buzz of the I.D.-reading machine that surrounded the shimmering, technology-clad setting in which she worked.

"Angela!" Cam called from her place bent over a body-covered table near the center of the workspace.

"Yes?" she asked, walking toward her.

"I need you to-"

"Reconstruct the face of victim in limbo. Then you're gonna ask if I can go get you a coffee and my answer will be 'no.' because I just went for coffee and while ordinarily I wouldn't mind going out for a nice short walk again, I have a case of hay fever and I'd rather not get my allergies all worked up."

"How did you-"

"Do that?" She finished, happy to suprise someone.

"You're not gonna believe me."

"Yeah? Try me?" Cam demanded.

"I can read minds." She grinned.

Dr. Saroyan seemed unfazed.

"I can believe it." she said, turning to an intern, handing her a file.

"Really?"

"Yes. My sister said she was able to read minds, and she was. Knew exactly what I was thinking. Sometimes before I even thought it." She stated, walking towards Brennan's office.

Angela followed her.

"How long did it last?" She asked, slightly concerned.

"Only a few days."

Angela nodded. And what a long few days it would be…

* * *

**Thank you for reading thus far!**

**~Rhea~**

* * *


	3. Chasing Pavements

"Sweetie. Honestly, you're going to burn out before your 35. just…Stop working, stand up and take a deep breath." Angela suggested to her friend, who was exasperating herself at a more rapid pace then usual.

"Angela I-" The Anthropologist began to protest, typing away frantically on her key board, but she stopped short. She stood as abruptly and attentively as a soldier in presence of his general.

She filled her lungs and exhaled deeply.

"Sweetie…" Angela tilted her head, her eyes filled with concern, "It was only a suggestion."

_But I had no control over my body. Are you contr-_ Brennan thought to herself, knowing all the while that her friend could here her.

"I think I'm…I think I'm controlling you…"_-_Angela whispered, her facial expression serious at first, but it was not long before a sly, mischievous grin spread across her face.

"Go find Booth and-"

"ANGELA!" Brennan exclaimed sitting back down at her computer.

"Okay, Okay, calm down." She said.

Brennan instantly took a deep breath and relaxed into her chair.

"Okay, forget I said that." She paused, "Never mind. This is terrible. Actually," She found herself smiling, "This is pretty incredible, but I can't go around controlling people's destinies!" Angela rambled in desperation.

"It would be a complete and utter disaster." Brennan added.

Angela sighed and fell back into the couch.

"You can say that again." Angela said.

Bones instantly repeated,

"It would be a complete and utter disaster."

"What would be a complete and utter disaster?" Booth butted in, walking, obliviously, into the office.

"Seeley, tell her how you really feel." Angela grinned at him, his face clearly said, 'what?' and Brennan

"You're beautiful and funny and people think you're a cold hearted squint, but they don't get to know you. I know you and you're a fantastic woman and honestly, I'm the stupidest man alive for creating that 'line'. To be honest, I think I might be in love with you." He spoke sincerly, but immediately covered his mouth with his hand when the last word exited.

Angela squealed in delight.

"Oh my God! How did you- What did you- Huh?" Booth was stunned. Though not as paralyzed as his partner, her blue eyes as wide as saucers.

"Fix it!" Booth demanded, pointing at a stock-still Brennan.

Angela rolled her eyes,

"Bren, sweetie, forget everything he's said since he walked into this office just now." She specified. Bren closed her eyes, and then snapped them open.

"Oh. Hey, Booth." She said, casually.

"You know what'd be nice right about now? An explanation!" Booth exclaimed.

"Angela cannot _only_ read minds, but she can now control people's trains of thought. Whatever she says. happens."

"Really?" Booth suddenly had a look that said, 'coooool' like a five-year old sticking his hand in a bucket of spaghetti and calling it brains.

"Yeah. Watch this," She told Booth, then stood up and walked to door of the office, "Everyone who is _not_ Agent Seeley Booth or Dr. Temperance Brennan will dance. Right now." She yelled into the lab. The partners rushed to the door, observing the mish mash of the electric slide, the moon walk, the tango, the flare and the robot.

"No way..." Booth whispered in awe under his breath.

"Angela, we need to get help. right now." Brennan turned from the scene to her best friend. Then with a hint of suspense in her eye,

"And I know _just_ the people." She walked from her position at the door frame to her desk, digging through her top drawer until she found what she was looking for, a white business card. She reached for her office phone and punched in the numbers, glancing down at the card every once and awhile.

"Yeah. Hi. I need to speak to Wesley." She said.

The sound of another man's name made Booth's ears prick up.

"Settle down, there, Fido." Angela patted him on the shoulder, which immediately calmed him.

"Wes, get Fred. I need your help." She said in a gravely serious tone.

* * *

**If you've never seen Angel, then you have no idea who Wesley or Fred is. But i trust, that since you are indeed a Bones fan, that, like every other Bones faniac on the planet, you've IMDB'd David Boreanaz more than once and found that he was on Buffy the Vampire Slayer and then got his own spin off show called Angel.**

**Like I said, ****slight**** crossover. You dont need to know the whole history of Angel and everybody, Ill have their discripitons and stuff, and I'll write anything you need to know to not be hopelessly confused.**

**Im sick and the only thing that can cure me is a little...R&R action! **

**Thank you all,**

**~Rhea**


	4. Universal Remote And Batteries

**So, this chapter is mostly dialouge, but I swear, I'll make up for it:)**

**disclaimer: Joss is Boss (of Angel) and of course the fantasticle Hart Hanson created Bones, and i own neither one of them! (boo me...) **

**that being said, enjoy! **

* * *

"Temperance. I got here as fast as I could, it sounds urgent." The charmingly scruffy looking British man informed her earnestly.

"Booth. Calm down. He's no threat to your love. His heart belongs to another." Angela swooned playfully. Booth just gave her an annoyed look, which in turn only made her more giddy.

"Where's everyone else?" Brennan asked the man, who had yet to introduce himself.

"They'll be here any minute now…" he said, his accent was truly mesmerizing.

Booth stepped toward the man, his hands placed firmly on his 'cocky' belt buckle.

"And you are?" He asked.

"Booth, focus your manners." Brennan scolded at him. Angela just exhaled, knowing that a bout of bickering was about to insue.

"Mind your manners, Bones. _Mind_ your manners, and I just want him to-"

"Sorry, I'm Wesley." he held out his hand. Booth looked down at it and cautiously shook it, then returned to lean against Brennan's office door frame.

Then, just as Wesley had appeared, a petite, almost frail, pretty woman walked through the doors, followed by a green man with red eyes and a tall, muscular man with scruffy hair and a long, black coat.

"Fred! Angel!" She ran into the man's arms, embracing him for what seemed, to Booth at least, for too long.

"Temperance! It's been years! You're staying away from the dark allies aren't you?" he asked, his dark chocolaty brown eyes flashing with deep thoughts and curiosity.

"Who's this?" Booth asked, a tone in his voice that suggested a mix of You-get-to-comfy-with-her-and-see-what-happens, his usual overly Cocky-ness and a hint of Good-God-you're-triceps-are-huge.

Angela smiled. This was better than Christmas.

"Angel. I help the helpless." He smiled, feeling no threat coming from the obviously jealous Agent.

"Hey! I didn't know Booth had two brothers!" Hodgins exclaimed, walking up to the crowd of people that surrounded Brennan's office.

"What?" They all asked simultaneously.

"No. We're not related." Angel and Booth attempted to clear the mix up.

"I'm just saying, you look an awful lot alike." He commented, inspecting the two of them, who were now standing face-to-face (only because Booth had planted himself smack in the middle of Angel and Bones.)

"Huh… They do!" Angela exclaimed.

"No. No we do not!" Booth said, sounding very sure of himself.

"Booth. Angel. Be nice to each other." Angela ordered.

"Why, hello! I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth. Call me Booth." He smiled, sticking his hand out. Angel accepted it with gratitude, and then said,

"I'm Angel, it's very nice to meet you!" he pulled Booth into a hug.

"Okay, boys, a little _to_ friendly there."

Wes sported the same look as Brennan when she was thinking hard about something.

"Ms. Montenegro, could you please explain the powers you've come to obtain?" He asked.

"Sure thing." She nodded.

"Um…hey, you!" Angela yelled at an intern.

"Yeah?" The blonde girl asked, smacking on a piece of gum.

"Um…tell Agent Booth you're madly in love with him and then…oh, I don't know…throw your shoes at him." She demanded.

The intern set her files down where she stood.

"Agent Booth I'm madly in love with you!" She yelled. She then proceeded to remove her shoes, which happened to be, in Angela's delight, four-inch platforms, and chuck them at him with the force of college soft ball star.

"Ow! OW! Angela!!" He whined.

"Oh stop being a baby." Hodgins shot back. Booth took a step toward him.

"I'll be going now…" He rushed off.

"Ms. Montenegro, I believe you're condition is extremely fragile. I'd like to take you to Los Angeles. To Wolfram and Hart."

"What?! No! I can't just leave!" Angela objected instantaneously.

"Well…perhaps I could bring my text here…"

"Yes. Yes you will." She ordered.

"Right. I'll be back." Wesley exited the doors and disappeared.

A nerdy intern walked past, glancing at Angela as he passed.

"Thanks! I've been told that before!" She called to him.

"What'd he think?" Booth whispered in her ear.

"He thinks I've got a nice rack." She shrugged, and walked off.

* * *

**R&R? (Insert Angela smile here!) **

**~Rhea~**

**"You like us, You want to study us!" -Booth and Brennan**


	5. You Say Dude Way Too Much

"…Lights will guide you home. And ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you." Angela stopped singing and smiled.

"Things are looking bright for you, doll face!" Lorne exclaimed.

"really?" Angela asked the green demon excitedly.

"Oh yes, kitten!" He reassured her. Angela nodded and gave him a trusting half grin. She honestly just wanted life to go on without reading people's inner thoughts and secrets and controlling their lives on accident.

Brennan's head lifted as she saw the tall man in the black coat propped up against her doorframe, his hands jammed into his pockets.

"Any news, Angel?" She asked, standing up immediately.

"Sorry. Fred and Wes are working as hard as they can." He informed her, noticing the look on her face. "we should have something by the end of the day." He tried again, attempting to reassure her.

"So…How do you know this…uh…Angel guy?" Booth asked, trying his hardest to be casual.

Brennan didn't bother looking up from the microscope.

"When we went to California a few years ago, I got bored one night….so I went out for a walk. I decided to observe the inner city ally ways and the people that inhabit them, and I was attacked."

"And what…he was just…there?" Booth asked, annoyed.

_I'm a highly trained Special Agent, not to mention my past milatary combat training! I was a sniper for God's sake!! Snipers are always on their toes!! so how did I not notice that my own partner had snuck off in the middle of the night and been attacked in a dark ally way? _He scolded himself.

"Booth, Women are the sneakiest people on Earth." Angela smirked from the spot behind him, where she stood.

He turned around to face her.

"Plus, she can kick major amounts of ass." The artist added, her pencil gliding across the page of her sketch book.

Brennan, still looking down into the scope, smirked at the compliment.

"Anyways," He looked menacingly at Angela, "How'd you actually meet him?" He turned back to Bones.

Brennan sighed and looked up.

"He….He saved me…okay?"

"Oh, Riiight, cuz he's "_Angel"_, 'I help the helpless.'" He mocked him.

Brennan shoved him playfully, "I am _not _helpless! I can, as Angela stated, kick major amounts of ass. It's just, these people were different. They…They didn't stop, no matter how hard I tried. But, Angel was there and he…he saved me."

Angela, who was looking over paper work, giggled.

"What?" The two of them turned to face her.

"You think he's sexy!" Angela accused Brennan.

"Me? Really?" Booth flashed his ever so charming grin at his partner.

"No. She thinks _Angel's_ sexy." Angela giggled again, this time at the way Booth's face fell.

Bones smiled,

"I will admit that he is rather handsome. He has a pleasant scent and very symmetrical features. He'd make a good breeder." She said, in her overly serious tone.

_She said that about me once... _Booth thought, the green eyed monster creeping it's way into his brain.

Angela patted him on the shoulder and winked.

"Maybe she's being controlled by a dark mystic?" Fred suggested, though it came out as more of a question.

"I don't think she's being controlled…." Wes responded, obviously preoccupied.

"Whoa! Has she had any bizarre dreams recently?" Fred asked suddenly, peering up at him from the desk she was workning on.

"What do you mean?"

"It says here," She struggled to hold the large book on her forearm as she walked over to Wes, "That someone may have come to her in a dream or hallucination…." Wesley was out the door.

* * *

**Thank you for reading:) **

**~Rhea~**

**"Then perhaps the time capsule was just a convenient place to stash a body. You know, profiling's not an exact science -" (Brennan rolls her eyes.) -"but I hope I'm right. I really want to tell my girlfriend I helped catch a murderer. It'd be a good night for me."**


	6. Dude, where's my car?

**Hello again! **

**Note: this is actually set during the end of season 4, start of season 5 in Angel.**

**basically, Cordy's gone, Spike isnt there yet, Fred is alive and Eve is still there. hope that clears things up-though you probably figured it out anyway...**

**DiScLaImEr: I dont own Bones or Angel!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

His hand slid slowly up her thigh, gripping it hungrily.

Her leg was wrapped around his hip; she was pressed up against the wall of her office. She moaned as his tongue pressed into the hollow of her collar bone…

"Good God, you two!" Angela burst in.

Booth blushed and Brennan pulled her shirt down. Angela just shook her head and grinned, exiting the room.

The little boy was in her arms, smiling up at her; laughing. Everything was perfect…

Her best friend and the overly sexy FBI Agent finally got together, she had her own son, her husband had signed the divorce papers, she was set to be married to her bug guy, Zach was even back…It was perfect…

"Miss Montenegro? Package." The post man called out. She rushed to him and accepted the brown box, using her free hand to sign page on the clipboard.

She read the label.

"Huh…Wonder what it is…." She said absentmindedly.

She pulled back the flaps of the box...

* * *

"And that's when I wake up. Every time." She finished, twisting one of her rings subconsciously around her index finger.

Wes sat across from her on her couch, his face pinched and molded into the same expression she'd seen Brennan use when she was peering down at a puzzling set of information.

"I believe that you have been given these abilities….By someone of higher power. Someone who wants to contact you…" He said aloud.

Angel stepped forward slowly, his arms crossed around his chest.

"Do you remember who the package was from?" He asked.

"It was in a weird language. Sort of like Chinese….But not…I know that's not the answer you want. I'm sorry." She now twisted the diamond stud in her ear lobe.

"Well…Angela is an artist. I'm sure she could…draw it?" Brennan suggested.

Angela bit the corner of her lip and nodded.

"I can try." She said quietly. Everyone stared at her expectantly.

"Hey! I'm not a party trick! It takes time! Just….go to lunch or something…it'll be done when I get back." She shooed everyone out, took her sketch pad and a charcoal, turned down the lights, and closed her eyes.

"I guess we should…go get lunch…" Fred suggested.

"Uh…I can't….you know...go outside…." Angel said sheepishly. Booth appeared from behind him and smacked him condescendingly on the back.

"S'Ok, bud! I'll take Bones out to lunch." He smiled. Brennan rolled her eyes.

He caught her by the wrist and began walking out. Brennan looked severely annoyed. She let loose of his grasp and stamped her foot.

"Maybe I want to eat lunch with Angel." She said, almost smugly.

"What?"

"I told Angel I'd show him the museum." She informed him, turning around and joining the man.

Booth let out a breath of air.

* * *

**There we are! chapter 6. The dream sequence sucked, I realize. R&R? I'll love you forever batts lashes**

**~Rhea~**

**"I'd like to keep Spike as my pet." -Illyria**

**"What? You don't want her. Do you? You do! You want her!!"-Sully (to Booth, about Brennan)**


	7. Five Steamboats

**Joss is boss, Hanson owns all!**

**R&R! **

* * *

Angela pressed a few buttons on her portable board and an image was projected on the Angelator. A small brown box with a label on the flap.

"This looks like gibberish," Brennan commented, standing _very_ close to Angel, who was squinting at the lighted illuminations, "And I'm a genius." She pointed out.

"You know what this is." Angela stated, her eyes on Fred, who was deep in thought.

Fred nodded slowly, walking toward the machine.

"It's ancient script. Used in another dimension entirely."

"You." Angela set down her control panel, taking at step forward to Lorne. "You want to hypnotize me to find out what kind of clue my conscious is withholding!" She exclaimed, slightly more than appalled.

Lorne took a step back.

"Cool." Angela nodded, her grin spreading. Lorne smiled.

"Yes, yes! That could work! Lorne, prepare the room,everyone else should leave. Oh, but Angel, stay here, I need to ask you something." Wesley exclaimed, shooing them all out into the lab.

They left, their backs to the abruptly closed doors.

"So…how'd your lunch go?" Booth asked, in an odd tone that Brennan had never heard before.

"It was…fun." She smiled to herself, reminiscing not-so-past moments.

_Gag me._ Booth thought.

Angela stifled a chuckle.

"What?" He snapped.

Angela ran her finger down his arm,

"Booth is _Jeal-OUS!_" She teased him.

He scowled.

"You know, not only is Angel quite handsome,"

_He looks just like me!_ Booth thought, prompting a reaction from Angela.

"But he has devoted his entire life to helping people in distress."

_What'd you call working for the FBI?_

"Booth, sweetie, I'm gonna go off on a limb here and talk like Sweets for a second." She pulled him aside.

"Um..Brennan, go deaf for like…ten seconds." She ordered absently.

"She only likes Angel because she can't have _you_. She's filtering the feelings she'd rather deny on your, sort-of, counterpart." She flat-out told him, her arms crossed.

Booth raised a cautious eyebrow.

"I'm _not_ crazy. Those little fantasies of yours, they don't go on solely in _your_ head." She gave him a 'hands on the hip' pose.

"You're unconvinced. I sense this," She began.

Wesley's head popped out of Angela's office.

"We're ready." He established gravely.

She exhaled.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm about to be hypnotized by a wacky, metro-sexual, green guy with red eyes." She said as she brushed past a conflicted Booth.

* * *

**There you have it! thank you for reading, I'll try to finish it up :3**

**~Rhea~**

**"Do you see him? He's cuter than a monkey and a puppy!" - Angela**


	8. Zach touched it!

****

I am just finishing up touching up these chapters and then I shall post my brand spankin new one!

* * *

"Okay, Sweet pea, before we start I have to ask you some questions, you know, medical stuff." Lorne smiled, sitting across from the artist on her couch.

"Shoot." She demanded.

"Okay, have you ever been hypnotized?" He began.

"Yes, once a couple of months ago."

"Good. Do you have any health risks in your family?" He scribbled a few things down on his note pad.

"Well…My dad's family has a history of high cholesterol." Angela recalled.

"What about your mother?" Lorne asked absently.

"I never met my mother." Angela replied simply, her voice not sad or angry as one might expect, just blank.

"Oh. Tell me about that." Lorne set his clipboard down and suddenly seemed quite interested. Angela raised her eyebrows, knowing that what she'd just said must be pretty important.

"Um, she and my dad had a brief affair that ended up with me. She kind of just disappeared after I was born. Like, an hour after I was born. Weird, but we all have our quirks." Angela could see the light bulb go off in the Demon's head as she spoke.

"Yes, I do have a picture." She quipped, reading his thoughts. Lorne nodded and the artist stood up from the chair and walked behind her desk. She shuffled through a drawer and brought back a dusty photo of a women sitting on a lawn.

Lorne frowned.

"You know her." Angela commented. She needn't wait for an answer- she already knew.

_Her mother is Andromeda? _Lorne thought, taken completely aback.

"Who's Andromeda?" Angela asked, as the green man rushed out of her office.

* * *

"Can't you just unlock the door?" Angela ringed her wrists out of anxiety.

"No. Wes must've changed the lock somehow." Brennan sighed. She felt sorry for her friend, but she knew that if Angela was reading their minds and breathing down their necks, they'd never get anything done.

"You don't have to feel bad for me." Angela commented on her thought.

_Yes. Yes, I do. _Brennan's mind said, this time with the intention of Angela reading her.

"Fine." She sighed as she settled into a stool on the platform. It was silent for awhile, then the oh-so-familiar (if not welcome) sound of Booth's shoes on the tile floor drifted into the air. Brennan's thoughts rushed and ultimatley her mood was 'Excited' as she lifted her head and gave him a half smile.

"Calm yourself, tiger." Angela whispered, peeling at her cuticles. This prompted a stern, short, 'Look' from Brennan, but she soon turned her attention back to the tall, toned man in his 'Texas Strip Poker' shirt and dark wash jeans, letting his image be collected in her brain.

"They figure anything out yet?" Booth asked as he slid his card through the device. He glided up the steps and appeared in front of his partner and the anxious Angela (who, after finding Booth in her 'mind-reading range', realized that the feelings in her friends brain were similar to that of her G-man's).

"No." Ange replied with a slightly sour, 'I'm-pretty-freaking-tired-of-waiting' tone.

_She will never be patient, will she? _Both Booth and Brennan thought in unison. Angela smiled.

"What?" They both asked aloud, as if there was some kind of inside joke they weren't apart of.

"Nothing..." She suppressed a wide smile, "It's just that you two are a lot less 'polar opposite' than everyone says." She smirked and then went back to biting her lip.

_We thought the same thing, didn't we? _Booth considered.

_He looks really good when he's contemplating. _Brennan self indulged.

"Shame on you, Bren." Angela smiled slightly as she stood up and went to walk down the platform. Just as she reached the bottom step, the door to anthropologist's office opened.

"We've come to a conclusion!" Wesley called.

* * *

**So there's chapter seven. I hope to let this story come to a close in either eight or nine chapters, we'll see. **

**I'm feeling a little sad and could really use some R&R (batts lashes:) **

**~Rhea **

**"Hey, Angela! wanna get in on the action?" **

**"No thanks. I'm going to have sex." **

**"Cool. See ya later." (goes back to racing beatles.)-Hodgins/Angela**


	9. Racing Beetles

**So...I've neglected this story for a loooooong time and I recently went back and touched up all the chapters and I've decided to finish it! It should be done in the next chapter, maybe the one after that, we'll see:)**

* * *

"That's my mother?" Angela breathed, astonished at the picture. The woman was young looking, with a fresh face and golden eyes that had a flicker of brown towards the rim. She was smiling and the curve of her lips reminded her of her own.

"We believe so. She is Andromeda, a Goddess and wife to the ruler of a far off dimension that has never before been traveled to by a human or mystic from _this _facet." Wes spoke, his voice commanding respect.

"Why is this so important?" Angela asked. Fred rose and paced slowly,

"We believe that she is trying to signal you. From what we know of Andromeda, she is the goddess of the mind, and she may be projecting a bit of herself on you…or…"

"Or what?" She ordered.

"Or you may have inherited a small portion of her mystic gifts." Wes concluded, knowing that she wouldn't approve of the answer.

"So, wait. I'm…stuck. Like this??" She asked, taken completely aback. Fred shifted nervously.

"It's possible. But, we're going to do everything we can." Angel reassured her, laying a hand on her shoulder. She sighed,

"I'm assuming you'll need time and space to figure out a plan?" Fred and Wes nodded.

"Call me if you need anything." She mumbled.

* * *

"Ange-" Booth started.

"Yes. Everything I said before was true. She doesn't like Angel. She likes you. No. She doesn't even like you. She _loves _you. And she wants you to love her back. Needless to say, you do. You just need to verbalize it and make all three of our days." She puked out the explanation bomb on him, then walked on past to Hodgin's station.

Booth raised a quizzical eyebrow and glanced up at the platform. She was pulling her chestnut brown hair up into a neat, orderly bun. He looked up to the spot where the wall met the ceiling and let out a slow, long breath, allowing his tensed shoulders to relax and sink down. He gave a quick prayer, mostly, 'Angela better be right about this' and put on his game face. Metaphorically, of course.

"Hey, Bones. Can I…Can I talk to you?" He called up to her as his feet hit the platform steps.

"Well it seems as though you're already talking to me…so, yeah.." She grinned.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Fred asked, throwing her hands up. Wes sighed and shook his head as he closed another text, pressing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know…" His train of thought was cut off.

"What's that?" He pointed behind her head. She turned to see a small orb of golden light.

* * *

**Tell me if I should continue!**

**~Rhea~ **

**"This job is so hard to explain online."- Angela**


End file.
